Wakame Sword
by Grunt8999
Summary: His ideals were his life. His promise to Kiritsugu gave him purpose. But for his friend, he will cast aside those ideals, that promise, to protect their smile, their life. "You fool!" "I would protect Shinji, even if it takes my life!" To protect his friend, Emiya Shirou would gladly win the Holy Grail War. Even if he had to kill anything in his way.


**So, after reading through Beast's lair, I came across an idea about Shirou and Shinji being buddy cops in the Grail War. Writing this, I put in a little twist.**

"E-Emiya?" Shinji cowered behind his friend, who was facing against the Servant. Shirou stood opposed at that Archer fellow, who was glaring heatedly at the two.

"It's okay Shinji, I'll protect you." Shirou slightly turned his head and smiled before projecting two scimitars. Shinji despised his friend for knowing magic, but at this moment he was really glad that he didn't have circuits.

"Emiya Shirou, do you really think you could save even one life?" The Red Knight smirked as he materialized the same pair of swords. Taking a stance, Archer prepared for the fight.

' _Look deeper. There has to be something that can kill, an ultimate technique. These are his favored weapons.'_

Shirou struggled through the large headache, through those memories, until he found _it._

"Come, Emiya Shirou. Do you really think your ideals would hold up against me?" Archer mockingly questioned as he smirked.

Taking the same stance, the two swords at his side, Shirou adopted the same smirk.

"No, they won't hold up against you. No, they'll _surpass you!_ "

The two charged each other, swords clashing.

Shinji was sprawled on the floor, cowering at the strength of the two.

"H-How?"

Parries were exchanged. A cut was made on his face. A stab in himself.

Shirou caught the opposing swords with his own, grunting at the strength behind them.

"You fool-!"

Archer pushed more strength into the married swords, but Shirou stood his ground.

"I won't let you-!"

Shirou risked a step to the left, and pulled his swords back.

Archer stumbled forward.

A chance!

Shirou slashed downward at Archer's exposed side, blood spewing from the deep cuts.

Archer grunted as he hopped backwards. He put his hand over his heart and _spoke._

" **I am the-**!"

"Like hell I'll let you!"

Shirou reinforced his legs and charged at Archer.

 _Spirit and technique, flawless and firm._

Aiming the pair of swords, Shirou threw them at Archer's neck.

Archer halted his chant and traced Kanshou and Bakuya before deflected the threw this pair widely at Shirou, aiming for Shinji.

Take the hit, he won't expect it!

Blood spewed as Shirou caught the attacks with his body, but the swords in his body made sure no extreme damage was taken.

Archer's face show surprise.

An opening!

 _Strength pierces the mountains-_

 _Sword that splits the water!_

Shirou threw Kanshou, the blade spinning towards Archer.

Archer deflected it again.

Shirou gave a familiar smirk to Archer, who frowned.

"What are you-guh!"

The pair of swords that were deflected sliced at Archer.

 _I reach the Imperial Villa._

Shirou stepped forward, tracing another Kanshou as the deflected one came spinning back into Archer's back.

Shirou began charging the married swords with prana, before they started to extend.

Archer panted at the pain before looking at Shirou.

"No, you wouldn't dare to-!"

 _We cannot embrace the heavens together!_

Shirou extended his arms with the Broken longswords and began charging.

"Triple-Linked Crane Wings!"

Shirou cut diagonally at Archer, bisecting his body as the long swords broke under the strain.

Panting, Shirou looked back at the Servant, but only saw the remains of red cloth and a familiar red pendant.

Shaking his head, Shirou walked backed to Shinji. Shirou's body felt dead; there was no possible way that he was able to beat a Servant by himself, but the experience from Archer ( _himself)_ allowed him to gain an edge.

Panting excessively, Shirou stood in front of Shinji. Extending his hand, Shirou smiled as something inside him broke.

"Let's go home Shinji."

Shinji, on the other hand, saw a monster in front of him.

"Emiya, what are you?" Eyes widened, Shinji trembled in fear.

"I'm your friend Shinji. I won't let anything happen to you." Shirou crouched before taking Shinji's hand and pulled himself and his friend up.

"I'll win this War, and then we can have our old life back."

' _What...what did Zouken do to him?!'_ Shinji thought as his friend limped back home. The purple haired Magus looked back at Shinji before waving him to come.

Slowly, Shinji followed Shirou back to the Matou Manor.

* * *

"- **with a body of swords, hear my prayer.**.." Shirou chanted as the Grail ( _SAKURA!_ ) stood behind him. Shinji was by his side, like always. He was such a good friend.

"Emiya-kun, don't!" Ah, there was Tohsaka. Didn't she know that the Grail belonged to the Makiri ( _Matou)_?

"Shirou, you mustn't do this!" Saber exclaimed, her holy sword pointed down.

Shirou smiled at the final pair of combatants of the War.

"This is to protect Shinji. **Unlimited Blade Works**!"

Purple fire spread through the ground around the area.

Through the fire, was a world of Hell.

"Welcome to my Soul." Shirou gave the biggest smile he ever gave.

In this Reality Marble, broken swords laid on the ground. A hole was is the sky in the distance, spewing black mud. Fire could be seen around the area, creating a barrier.

"Now, can you please die?" Shirou had his eyes closed and smiled as hundreds of broken swords and shards launched at the two

Shinji stood a few feet away from Emiya, tears threatening to fall.

"Shirou, stop, please!"

The barrage of swords kept buffeting Saber, while Rin's corpse was barely recognizable.

"No." Came Shirou's reply as he traced a familiar holy sword.

Sweating profusely, Shirou added all the prana he can manage.

The Last Phantasm Broke.

"Shirou, no!" Saber yelled out as she charged at her previous Master, ignoring the stabs and slashes from the broken and rusted sword barrage.

Raising it, Shirou calmly said its true name, even as his body began burning.

"Excalibur."

The only thing that was seen was a harsh yellow light, too sharp to be holy, pouring throughout the area.

 **Matou Shirou. Never seen an idea like this, only Kotomine, Einzbern, even that one Tohsaka Shirou. But with a Shirou corrupted by Zouken? Surprisingly few of those. Like the rest, this is a one shot that someone can pick up and use the idea for a story.**


End file.
